Two-Step Goodbye (GRA)
|weight =6 |value =20000 |baseid = }} The Two-Step Goodbye is a unique weapon added with the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Gun Runners' Arsenal. Characteristics The Two-Step Goodbye is a unique variant of the ballistic fist, with only a single barrel mounted on the forearm. Sections of this ballistic fist are colored yellow, as opposed to the standard variant's monotone color scheme. An explosives warning symbol is printed on the side. If a target is killed by a critical hit, the contact-triggered explosives will detonate within the fallen target after two seconds, subsequently dealing an extra 175 splash damage. Friendly non-player characters caught in the blast radius may become damaged, and even turn hostile, if the user isn't careful. V.A.T.S. Special Attacks Durability Two-Step Goodbye can successfully strike about 395 times from full condition before breaking. Variants * Ballistic fist - the common variant found in the Mojave Wasteland. Comparison Robots +20 Power armor |skill req5 =75 |strength req5 =4 |value5 =5200 |weight5 =6 |name6 =Paladin Toaster |ap6 =28 |attack shots/sec6 =1.6364 |crit % mult6 =1 |crit dmg6 =41 |damage6 =41 |hp6 =80 |other effect6 =+50 Robots +20 Power armor |skill req6 =75 |strength req6 =4 |value6 =6800 |weight6 =6 }} Locations * Gun Runners, sold by Vendortron. Notes * Enemies hit by or killed with this weapon fly a few feet back before exploding. This is useful for sneak attack criticals because it allows the player to determine where the enemy's body might fly before detonating. *Both the main attack and the secondary explosion can achieve stealth kills. * There is a beeping noise, similar to that of frag mines, that warns the player about the secondary explosion before detonation. * Two-Step Goodbye is considered an improved holdout weapon. * This weapon has very low critical damage, but makes up for it with the added secondary explosion. * Even though this weapon will deal a deadly explosion after a critical hit, none of the Explosives-based perks have any effect on it. This includes Demolition Expert, Splash Damage, and Hit the Deck. * Due to the weapon's secondary explosion, the player should be careful using the weapon in close proximity to friendly non-player characters. For example, if the player is attacking a Freeside thug while a member of the Kings is attacking as well, the secondary explosion may kill the Kings gang member, causing a loss of reputation in Freeside. * This weapon uses the intended Pip-Boy 3000 icon, instead of the power fist icon previously used for the ballistic fist. * Despite its low critical damage, its x4 critical multiplier is its largest trait, a maxed critical chance character will have up to 117% chance to critically hit, the highest critical chance for any Unarmed weapon, therefore they will continue to get critical hits and trigger the detonation every time an enemy is killed. * If an enemy is killed by a critical hit in V.A.T.S., the player may not be able to escape the blast (there is a delay between killing the enemy and resuming control) which may cause minor health loss, crippled limbs (especially legs) or in some cases, killing the player. Behind the scenes Sometime before release, ballistic fists were supposed to use shotgun shells as ammunition, but it wasn't supported by the game engine.JE Sawyer on Formspring Gallery Twostepgoodbye.jpg|Two-Step Goodbye in use Category:Gun Runners' Arsenal weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas Unarmed skill weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas improved holdout weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas unique weapons de:Zwei-Phasen-Auf-Wiedersehen (ADW) es:Two-step dice adiós (GRA) ru:Бурное прощание (GRA) uk:Бурхливе прощання (GRA) zh:兩步倒 (GRA)